


四次史蒂夫没信，一次他信了

by EugeneHunter



Category: Real Person Fiction, Zueve - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeneHunter/pseuds/EugeneHunter
Summary: 这个故事灵感来源于史蒂夫新专《High On Sunset》，每一章节名字对应专辑内一首歌歌名。





	1. High On Sunset

“史蒂夫，你每次如何确定一个故事或者说……事件的真实性？”  
“这你可问住我了，祖宝。”  
“毕竟——”  
“打住，我知道你要说什么。是，我是竞选过议员……事实证明，那显而易见是个彻头彻尾的错误。不如……你给我讲个故事，我来告诉你我的判断。”  
“这将是一个有点长的故事——”  
“我请了。”  
“马天尼，谢谢。  
……你斜后方那个舞者，她是这个故事的主角。远在我带你第一次来这里之前，也就是我第一次来的时候，这里的脱衣舞娘还不是她。那时刚换了老板，一切都在陆续翻新……要说的是，之前那个舞男跳的烂透了。”  
“哈哈，亲爱的，我充分感觉到了你的嫌弃。你是最棒的！我是说，你是我见过舞跳的最好的男人。”  
“谢谢。显然会跳并不等于会教。”  
“这更多应该是因为我过于……不协调的四肢……”  
“你打拳不还不错。然后，就在那之后不久，我从这里离开的时候，我看到一个朴素的黑发女孩往后台走，再来的时候，舞者已经换人了。她染了头发，不停歇地跳着，仿佛那钢管才是，以你的话说，才是灵魂本体。事实上，某个机缘巧合，我和她聊过一次。”  
“哇哦，这可实属罕见。”  
“卸妆后，她看上去非常年轻。”  
“就像97年刮了胡子的你。”  
“也非常的疲惫。”  
“我猜是工作压力或者……你知道最近有很多报道这些的……”  
“但她知道他的老板永远是对的。说到这里，她有笑了一下，我永远不会忘记那个笑容。她讲到，她……来到这里是为了逃离一个人，或者说两个生命。在不久前，一个生命自她体内诞生，一开始，这个意外的降临并不是值得欣喜的。就在卧室她举起剪刀试图对准自己的腹部来了断这一切的时候，她的……爱人呼唤她，给她准备了一顿异常丰盛的晚餐，祝她生日快乐。”  
“意大利餐吗？”  
“嗯。她的爱人非常擅长烹饪。也许有个孩子也没有那么不好。她这么想着。那时他们尚且还处于伴侣未满的关系，至少在她的标准里只是有点感情的床伴而已。”  
“显然，她的爱人并不这么认为。”  
“在之后，感情日渐升温，没多久，她便告诉了对方怀孕的事情。然后就是求婚。接着，噩耗来了。她的身体并不适于孕育孩子。没有对于降临的期待，只剩下无穷无尽的痛苦。每一天，都似乎是在榨干感情存储量。婚姻也成了一种枷锁，压在她的腹部难以喘息。”  
“她从来没有告诉对方这些。”  
“她爱他，只是爱……孕育生命和组成家庭对于她而言更是一种痛苦，她——”  
“她的爱人，太，太差劲了……”  
“别这样说，她的爱人是个非常好的人。之后，孩子一出生便去世了。这是一种打击，对于她一直努力维持的一段关系，或者说生活而言。”  
“所以，她——”  
“她跳崖了。被现在的老板救了回去，给她了一份工作。就这样。”  
“故事结束了？”  
“结束了。”  
“……啊哈，我猜……你这杯酒是点给我的，毕竟你更喜欢朗姆，不是吗？第一次来的就是这家酒吧，这杯酒，‘鸡尾酒自马天尼酒开始，又以马天尼酒结束’。真假参半的故事往往具备一定程度的说服力，而这种不真切的地方总是带着一种目的性。祖宾，我记得这个故事,那首阿拉伯语歌，你给我翻译过一次。‘母亲正在裁剪一条白色裙子/她曾经属于一个女孩/鲜血从划开的手掌滴落/女孩从这里，迎风而跃/上帝给她一双自由的翅膀/却剥夺了张开的权利……’”  
“你无需唱——”  
“我坚持。‘我试图摆脱过去/成就我的也好，挫败我的也罢/却发现这一切如影随形/不得不学着和它们一同度日。/这个女孩儿也曾是一位孩子的母亲/她一袭白裙，只愿顷刻间粉骨糜身/襁褓里的孩子于海洋之下等她/悬崖深渊此刻不过是一种了断工具’。故事的解读有很多种，你选取了普适的不同故事的一角将它们糅合在一起，组成了一个适用于你我的结局。你个……狡猾的作者。但我很荣幸得到了一个只属于我故事……你自由了，祖宾.瓦拉。”  
“请让我……”  
“我们已经吻了不下几百次了不是，也不差这一次。不如这一吻送给那个舞者，上台前，她说她要辞职了，有个公司签了唔……”  
“我爱你，史蒂夫。”  
“你个……混蛋。”


	2. Better Man

……  
问：为什么选择High On Sunset作为专辑名字。  
答：这首歌源于二十多年前朋友讲的一个故事，我改动一些。同时也是这张细碟的开端。  
问：这张细碟一共几首歌？  
答：五首，刚刚放的是Better Man。  
问：这是一首很特别的歌，你这首歌的创作灵感是什么？  
答：哈哈，这个故事说来话长。几年之前，有个人给我讲了一个故事之后，就彻底的消失在了我的生活里。我一直想着回他一个故事，这首歌便源于此。  
问：你回的是什么样故事？  
答：简单讲就是，一个鬼魂出现在了一个作家的屋子里。熟悉的声音，熟悉的面孔，熟悉的人，不熟悉的样态。这个鬼魂就这样在作家的家里住下了。“你是迷路了吗？”作家这样问他。鬼魂没有回答，只是问：“你有没有酒。”作家翻了翻酒柜，只找到一瓶不知道几年前的白朗姆。鬼魂说：“我教你调一杯酒，你还我自由。”作家很好奇，一杯酒怎么能换到自由，于是他又问鬼魂：“我如何还你自由？”鬼魂很平静的说：“我即是你，你即是我。取决于你自己。”行吧。作家想，既然对方都这么说了，“那你告诉我怎么做。”然后鬼魂就让他谷歌自由古巴的制作方式，“45ml白朗姆，30ml青柠汁，适量的可乐。搅和。如果你不加朗姆，我会解脱的更快一点。”然后，鬼魂就自由了。作家又回到了原本平静的生活里。  
问：所以鬼魂是作家自己？  
答：不算是。是他过去的一部分。是他也不是他，这一部分过去是他和另一个人的回忆，而作家一直被困在这段结束了的关系圆圈内，于是过去就来找他了（笑）。因为另一个被作家拴住的灵魂渴求自由。可怎么能那么容易呢，那段过去或者说那一缕灵魂已经成了作家的一部分。不过，故事由我决定不是。也算是终于完满的圆吧。（笑）  
问：那……为什么是自由古巴？  
答：诞生于偶然的鸡尾酒。偶然的美妙结局，结束即开始。  
问：你说是回一个人的故事，他是一个什么样的人？  
答：天赋绝佳的美丽独身主义者。  
问：你们为什么如此，呃，彻底的失去联系？  
答：……‘徒手握住满是刺的玫瑰，试图用鲜血去滋养。晕眩之中除了痛苦，还能感受到几分玫瑰原先的美丽。’不是我说的，一位昔日老友的每日语录。当时上台前，我们总会玩个游戏来缓解紧张，他那时说了不少。而我，总是答不上来。（笑）  
问：所以这首歌写的是你自己吗？  
答：……我到是希望如此。  
问：这张细碟多会儿发行呢？  
答：五六周之后。  
问：最后有一个30秒问答游戏，要求快速说出答案。  
答：哇哦……  
问：你有什么别人不知道的，但是非常擅长的技能。  
答：我意大利菜做的非常好。  
问：别人对你最大的误解。  
答：觉得我是一个很好的人。  
问：抽烟喝酒吗？  
答：不。  
问：是否有纹身。  
答：没有。  
……

“老板，这份报纸多少钱？”  
“你已经付过了，先生。”  
“什么时候？我才刚……哦，谢谢。”  
“允许我多嘴，如果我是你，我会买这张专辑的。”  
“我会考虑的。”


	3. I Won‘t Give Up On You

Dear Mr.Ghost

即便不愿承认，但依旧认为随时记录这些骤然波动的情绪，至少是这种情绪毫无益处。可是既然接受了建议和指引，写写画画也无伤大雅。虽然我倾向于去感受地域所能带来的独特魅力，这点在斯旺西感触更甚。但在SOHO？这么一个如出一撤的雨天？除了证明我仍是一个可悲的被困在过去的人之外，还能有何助益。

近些日子，黑豹总是频繁的出入我的梦境，在我欣喜或许即将遇到我的向导动物的时候，意识到……你就这么突然出现并毫不留情的戳穿我一直以来的伪装，总是带着些嘲讽意味。现在，我被迫呆在这个陈旧的电话亭里，没错，就是当时我们被暴雨困住的时候躲进的电话亭！！！天杀的，它竟然还在。我内心极度想否认什么，但又不受控制的认为，这或许是什么新的指引。地域总是带有一定程度的影响力，许多神秘的事件多数和场脱不了干系。该庆幸，我今日带的是铅笔而不是那根该死的钢笔（分手礼物，如果你好奇的话），不然文字晕成一团的同时，我又得被迫遗忘该死的思念。混蛋，我该如何才能忘记这件事，一切的开始。

我们当时都不能也不会去改变对方的想法，即便隐晦的试探过，但还是选择了尊重。他有他的归属，我亦有我的选择。万幸，他生日那顿意大利菜我做的还不错，也算是我们为数不多完整吃完的生日餐……再然后……就像是潮涨潮落，日出日落，公转自转。他是一个“独行侠”。非常有魅力的是，当这个“工作狂”——至少和我比起来。——终于决定和事业暂时分居的时候，比起出去社交，他更多是选择在家练琴。我能抱着他的猫看他弹一天的琴！！！他曾试图教我弹琴来着，看来这位歌唱大师继教我唱歌之后又开了新课程，那次教学……我终还是掌握了一丝在黑白色块上跃动的诀窍。啊哈，这暴雨怎么丝毫没有渐弱的迹象，如果是在其他地方被拦截，许还有兴致拍个视频。但是，这里，这个地方……万幸接下来也没有急事。唯一的急事大概是早晨出来着急，没来得及给Tux和Cleo加猫粮。

啊哈，天要黑了，手机也快没电了。

总会在曾经熟悉的空间内漫步出逼仄地否认，一如圆规看似完整的告别总伴随着载物的缺失。

为什么要指引我记录这一切，我甚至都还没有开始写新歌！！！

雨似乎小点了，跑回去应该

今日补充：  
终于回来了。说来可能不信，就在我打算跑到附近车站的时候，有个在附近避雨的流浪汉给我递了一把伞。据他所说他也在附近避雨，然而我完全没有注意到他，我已经把目光所及所有同类物体数了三遍，需要一幅新的眼镜……还好我兜里装了点零钱。

我是不会还伞的！

I won't give up on you（划掉）  
Please don't give up on me （划掉）  
I won't give up on you  
Please don't give up on me 

And you can go your own way  
I will go mine  
Whenever you need a shoulder  
I will be right behind 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英文部分为I Won‘t Give Up On You歌词


	4. It‘s Always Been You

流浪汉记得这个人，他和几年前的变化不是很大，就是头发短了些，也圆润了点。事实上，要想不记得他也是很难的。

这里僻静得像男人气质的侧影，带着一股子扫不去的清冷和寡淡的热闹。大概是街道色彩的魅力，那些涂鸦之类的。每当流浪汉想不开决定去思考人生的时候就会选择这里。附近有一个不大的酒吧，偶尔还挺热闹，道听途说，那里酒还不错。还有一个特色小餐馆，喜欢放一些阿拉伯语歌，有着在伦敦地区少见的物美价廉的食物，流浪汉有时候会去那里放纵一顿。可惜现在倒闭了。  
  
不算这次，流浪汉见过他两次，他每次都和另一个短发男人一起。再后来，就是另一个男人时不时过来喝杯，顺便给他点钱，聊两句。大概是分手了，流浪汉本来是这么猜测的。直到今天，流浪汉看着手里的伞开始质疑这一猜测。显而易见，这把讲究的折叠双色黑伞没有任何发言权，除了承受从粗糙的掌心转移到温凉眼底的结局。

“变换无常的天气，就像你乱丢的雨伞，不知道会出现在哪里。”祖宾无奈的叹了口气，抽下了史蒂夫裹在头上的围巾，拧了两下。“也由此才能剥开距离~”史蒂夫抬手擦过祖宾腰侧拿过围巾擦了擦祖宾脸上的雨水，飘忽又随意的回了一句。“不要暗示，史蒂夫。”然而，最后仍如史蒂夫所愿，祖宾缩近了俩人的距离——谁能拒绝来自爱人的挑衅？狭小空间炸裂开来的欲随着史蒂夫上扬的嘴角带着一种几近纯粹的天然和不易察觉的狡黠渗透祖宾的乐室，不断地钻进他每一寸肌肤。史蒂夫舔了下下唇，打量着祖宾棕绿色玻璃墙内的自己，“祖宝（Zubes），我想溺死在你的眼睛里。”“如你所愿。”

两人从挤在一起的两个落汤鸡变成了暴雨天老式电话亭里拥吻的爱人，飘忽传来的阿拉伯语民谣伴着糖霜的味道化成雨终曲止的结局。“你知道这首歌叫什么吗？”祖宾望进史蒂夫染上潮气的眼睛。“唔，什么？”史蒂夫又将脑袋埋回祖宾颈侧，抱紧了他。祖宾坏笑着从兜里掏出什么东西，贴着史蒂夫耳垂吹散疑惑，并烙下印记。“……《海洋之下》。”“哈，就像我们现在这样？你在写什么？！”祖宾按住不老实的史蒂夫，“欠你的签名。今天是第三场酒。”“喔，祖宾，我的脖子告诉我你这可不像是画了个名字。”

“啧，年轻人。”不远处，流浪汉端着有些年头的保温杯被大雨逼得又缩了缩。

“祖宾！这是公共场合！”  
“You started，I didn't start it.”（注1）  
“……不要相信那个混蛋犹大。”

祖宾总能不断地出乎史蒂夫意料，在亲密行动与恰当疏离之间敲击最绝妙的节奏，每一下都精准的砸醒他的兴奋点，此刻祖宾即是他唯一的支撑。史蒂夫额头的汗珠落在祖宾鼻尖，下意识的去追那片薄凉的唇却被堪堪避开。似是嫌弃这满堂旖旎不够滋味，祖宾指尖划过他的柱口以强行解束的伴奏为火燃起香烟，氤氲吞吐间轻咬不耐平庸的绛红。烟起烟灭，浪声浊液，潮落潮起，散了十字架的耶稣，不过一介凡人，又何能独自站立。祖宾替史蒂夫整了整衣服，看了眼外面，似是雨小了些。“我能帮——”祖宾以一个轻吻打断了史蒂夫。情欲未散，寒凉先袭，细碎的雨点滋润所有沙哑。“我们该走了。”

“谢谢。”以你之眼记录，何尝不是岁月镜头的温度。

流浪汉咂着这句简短的答谢，总听着像是吸饱朝露的毛毡，被人小心翼翼地挂在了枝头——第一缕阳光照射的位置，最后一道月光亲吻的高度。

Will you still love me……（注2）  
Where are you roaming？（注3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：You started，I didn't start it. —— Gethsemane，Steve Balsamo  
注2：Will you still love me —— It‘s always been you，Steve Balsamo  
注3：Where are you roaming？ —— Waiting (O Mistress Mine)，Zubin Varla


	5. Lost And Found At The Same Time

你若问祖宾哪一点最吸引史蒂夫，史蒂夫大抵会讲，疯癫。失去理智的人所完成的事于他总是带有一种别样的吸引力。若要问祖宾，你最喜欢史蒂夫那一点，祖宾肯定会说，清醒。极致清醒的规划每一步，鉴定的开拓取材去搭建最终的屋舍，随性自由而又极度克制。

又是一部新剧，一周演六天，休息一天。虽然于祖宾而言休息只是一种概念，他已然习惯于此，像是普通的上班族一般去剧院打卡，沉迷于不同角色所带来的附魔感受。流浪于故事中的男人藏起关于故事外的一切，处于日子的漩涡中心。有时祖宾也会偶尔的回忆起那段日子，但他甚少和他人提及，不回望回不去的曾经，但又一次次踏上曾经去过的路途。

而史蒂夫呢，忙于——同祖宾相比，简直闲的令人羡慕——搭建一个基地，装满小小的野心和回报的感恩；去清空部分囤货，终于还记得有粉丝这件事，虽然粉丝饿死了一半；几次路过祖宾演戏的剧院，扫一眼离去匆匆，不是不想，只是无由。

情人节这天祖宾照旧去剧院上班打卡，结果被勒令休息赶了出去。背着书包一身休闲运动衣的祖宾有点茫然的站在剧院门口，手指在腿上敲了几下，看着大街上快要炸裂的幸福快乐热闹，深深叹了口气。祖宾推着自行车毫无目的的走着，还被强行卖了一束美丽的向日葵和几只含苞待放的玫瑰，最后转角处发现几十年前那个简陋的小影院还在。这家影院从来只放老电影，看店长心情，有时候一天不重样，有时候全是不知道从哪找来的黑白老电影，有时候一周都是《星球大战》。他们那次碰上的是什么电影来着？

老板摘下老花镜，没什么表情的敲了敲玻璃，示意他电影已经开场，要看就赶紧买票。果然如祖宾所料没什么人，没人会选择在情人节看惊悚复仇片。哦？有一个人，坐在最佳观影位置，看得津津有味。电影本身不是祖宾的喜好，到是这个人各种小声的感叹词很有趣。在忍不住打了好几个哈气之后，祖宾决定坐到这个伙计斜后方。比起交流，祖宾更喜欢观察，显然这也不是一个适合聊天的场合。

“你说你爽约我们要去干什么？”  
“看电影……”  
“？？？那家显然是因为家里有矿随便开的玩玩的小电影院要比和我们一起聚餐来的有吸引力？”即便是史蒂夫最温和的兄弟一时间也不免有些暴躁，虽然从小穿一条裤子长大，他始终摸不透他大哥脑子里在想什么。  
“拜托~今天突然上映了，这部电影资源只有他家有啊，我等了好久。”

借着屏幕的光，祖宾注意到这个有趣的观众后脖颈似乎纹了什么图案，在盘起的丸子头掉下的几缕碎发下若隐若现，莫名挠得祖宾心痒痒总想撩开看个究竟。一反常态的冲动，着实让祖宾不禁含笑。“操！烂片！”电影结束，这个可爱的观众发出了懊恼的评价。“我早告诉过你了，孩子。”店长回了一嘴打开了灯。这回祖宾看清了纹身的图案，他曾经在同一个位置画过一个一模一样的十字架。“伙计，你觉——”史蒂夫回头话说一半，停住了。

“哦呦。”老板看着他俩之间诡秘的气氛，别有深意的笑了笑，硬是忍住了像小年轻一样吹个口哨的冲动。但还是回手帮他俩人把灯关上了，顺便赠送了第二部电影。放个新电影吧，听说最近年轻人都喜欢看《五十度灰》。

祖宾吻上那纹身的时候顺手散下了史蒂夫的头发，感受指尖发丝柔软的弧度，他们终是擦过彼此的双唇只交待了一个拥抱，仅此而已。远处红酒瓶不慎碎在地上，红色杂着碎片印在地上映出俩人的影子，小女孩嗔怒母亲摔碎了送给妈妈的礼物，母亲抱起女孩讲可以她可以改送一片花田以弥补。

最后母女二人抱着一束鲜花笑闹着离去。祖宾有些不好意思，史蒂夫还笑而不言，最后干巴巴讲了句，“我听了你的新专，‘Gotta give yourself permission to receive all this love’，好词。”

“Thank you. Now you're lost and found at the same time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英文部分为Lost And Found At The Same Time歌词


End file.
